Agent 31
by Droplets of blue rain
Summary: Kai Hiwatari, a silent assassin, known as agent 31 among all, has been assigned to a mission: saving father Dickenson. Will he be successful?
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! It's a crime thriller. You may see the Kai Hiwatari as a contact killer. I know, my ideas are really very weird and funny like me. I really suck in writing crime thrillers.**

 **But please, don't abandon it. :'(**

It was a normal day, like the other days. Usually, He got up in early morning. The sun has just risen then. Her first rays were very angelic.

The slate haired Russian poured some water on the trees. Then, He cut some weeds. He really enjoyed gardening. But just for forgetting that incident when he killed the evil scientist whom all had known as Dr. B. Then, He came out from the agency and started leading a simple life, taking a job of gardener in the church of father Dickenson.

"Father, I am a sinner." He uttered, "I…..I've killed many people….for money…..out of ignorance.."

"My son, don't worry." Said the priest, "Though you were an assassin, but I know you contributed a lot for my church. Let your heart be right, it will lead you to the right path."

That was it the last chat between them two. Then, after one hour, the Russian got a parcel, made of wood. He slowly opened its lid. It contained a sharp kitchen knife, which was stabbed in a hard card paper. Something was written on the paper. Besides, it contained some fishes.

He pulled out the knife. Then he started reading the letter:

"Dear Hiwatari,

Hope you're doing good by the grace of Almighty. We're also fine. But when you would hear the news, we think you would not be so fine.

Now listen, Mr. Hiwatari. Your company and friend Father Dickenson has been kidnapped by us. Don't worry about him, he's alright here, under our warm and cordial hospitality. Here's some tasty fishes for you, hope you'll like to eat them. But if you want to see him safe and sound, you've to expend a little amount. Not much, it's only 550,000$. Hope you'll do it for the sake of your alley. If you don't do it, then ha ha ha! No, don't need to worry, because we won't kill him so easily. At first, his fingers will be sent to you. Then, his hands. Then his feet. Then his eyes. Then his ears. Then his nose. Then…we don't want to mention, just only to mention that day by day, our sent things will be worse. So, watch out, Hiwatari!

Hope, you've got our point. So, send the money as soon as possible….If you want to see him safe and sound sooner.

Gullianno."

Finishing reading the letter, the Russian became shocked. He started thinking what to do. But unfortunately, He couldn't decide that.

After 5 minutes, He decided to do one thing, in spite of knowing that it would be dangerous and might be, getting him involved with his past.

Going to his shade, He removed a lid from somewhere. It was wooden and the lid was also made of wood. So nobody could understand that there might be something.

Opening the laptop, He tried to contact with his old team.

His past.

The BB revolution.

…

"Kring kring! Kring kring!"

The telephone was ringing continuously. The raven haired boy was being really very annoyed to receive the phone calls. Clients came and ordered them to do weird operations. It's such a boring thing. Because most of them are stupid.

"Hello, this is agent 94 speaking…" he said, with a disturbing tone.

"Hello Ray…." Started the Russian, "How are you?"

"Sorry?" he said, "Pardon me, I can't recognize you. Who are you, Mister?"

"Ray.." Said the slate haired boy, "I am Kai, agent 31."

"Huh!" Said the raven haired neko jin, "You can't give a fake introduction. Kindly tell the password."

"My password is BRO2886." Said the another voice.

Hearing the password, the raven haired boy got surprised and shocked. His eyes became widened. The receiver was almost dropped from his hands, He caught it in time.

"31, it's really you?" he finally asked, managing to speak.

The Russian smiled.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed the boy, "I just can't believe my own ears. Really, it's you. Where were you? And how are you doing? Haven't you remembered us at once?"

"Calm down, 94." The dual haired boy said, "At first, kindly please let me talk with 25. Where is she?"

"Right here." Said the boy, "Wait for one second, I'm giving you her right now." Then he yelled, "25!"

"Coming, 94." Said a female voice as a brown haired girl came. She asked, "What happened?"

"Look, who wants to talk with you." Said the boy, rolling his eyes as he passed the receiver to her.

"Hello…?" the girl asked, confusingly.

"25?" said the boy, "How are you?"

Hearing the familiar voice, her eyes were being filled with tears. She felt an electric shock that went through her body. She bit her lower lips, to control her tears. She looked at her raven haired colleague, who was smirking at that time.

"31….aren't you?" asked the brunette, after sometimes being shut.

"Yeah, it's me." Said the boy.

"Oh God!" Said the girl, with a chocked but glad voice, "I….I thought you…you were no….No more.."

"Chill, 25." The another voice said.

"How are you? And where are you?" the girl asked.

"I'm fine." Said the boy, "And currently, I'm working in a church. I was doing quite good. But suddenly…. An accident has been occurred."

"What?" exclaimed the brunette, "31, is everything okay?"

"Yeah….I mean, in which church I work, the priest of it has been kidnapped by the gang of a man, named Gullianno today. And he has wanted a big amount of ransom, 550, 000 dollars. But I have not so money with me at present."

"So, What do you want?" asked the girl.

"I want you all help me." Replied the boy, "Don't worry, you don't need to give me money. I just want some informations about the man."

"Don't worry, 31." Said the brunette assured him, "The door of this agency is always open for you. Whenever you want, you can join us."

"Don't think that I am doing these things for you." Alerted the Russian, "I am doing these things only for saving the life of Father Dickenson."

"Alright, alright." The chocolate haired girl said, with an annoyed voice, "Gullianno is a big mafia boss. He lives in a large duplex apartment with his brother and son. It's located in the central America. The house is heavily guarded with professional guards. I am sending the map through e mail. Are you ready for your first mission?"

The slate haired Russian took a deep and long breath. Then he said:

Yes, I am.

 **So, How was it? I know nowadays, some strange ideas have started roaming in my brain. Please read and review. Because it's life is depending on it. If you don't like it, I'll straightly put it in the remove list :P**


	2. Here we start!

**Hello friends! Although I might've promised one of my dear readers that I wouldn't update it until she read but you're all also my dears. I'm missing her but I know you can reduce it, can't you? So r &r please.**

It was really a great and large house in America. The house was surrounded with hills, covered with soft, velvet green grass. As the rays of sunshine fell on them, they were looking like valuable jewels.

The slate haired agent took a binocular. Then, He set his eyes through it's lenses. He looked at his target, Who was practicing golf in a balcony.

"Remember, 31…" said an orange haired girl, from the head office, "Gullianno is really a cunning criminal. If he knows once that you're here, He may take the life of Father Dickenson."

"You don't worry, 86." The agent said, "I'll try my best. Just tell me what I have to do."

"At first, you've to kill Gullianno." Said the spectacled, "Then taking the key from him, you have to get father Dickenson free. Finally you have to escape. The place is heavily protected, so be careful. Watch out your map, 31. Good luck!"

"Thanks.." Kai murmured, smirking a bit. Then, kissing the crush chain hanging from his neck, He took a long breath.

"Which door should I use?" thought the Russian, "The front? Or sides? Or the back?"

He didn't need to think anymore, because after a few moments, a black suited guy came out from the forward door, wearing a black glass in his eyes. Closing the door, He started responding for the call of nature.

Kai smirked evilly. Thought, "Mister, it will be your last work on the earth."

Taking a fibre wire out from his pocket, He started moving quietly to him. His footsteps were so silent that anybody was unable to hear him.

The guard wasn't looking at his sides and back. So, he didn't know that his demise was already confirmed. Like a hanging rope, Hiwatari wrapped the wire around his neck from backward and pulled it tightly. The guard's eyes were widened. He opened his mouth and tried to scream, but the wire was protesting to do that. He also felt difficult to breath as it was chocking his breath. He couldn't get proper air in his lungs. As a result, his lifeless body collapsed on the ground within a few moments.

A smirk of victory rose over Kai's face. He swiftly change the dress and disguised himself as a guard. Then, dragging the body, He hid it behind a tree.

As the first problem was cleared, Kai went through the front door. There was nobody, possibly or probably, only the demised guard was guarding the front door.

He started walking quietly. Going to a portion, he turned and going downstairs, to the basement.

Opening the door, He was walking straight. The basement was almost dark, with a few electric bulbs, lighting. Only one door was there, at the right side of the Russian.

Kai looked through the key hole. The poor, old priest was tied miserably with a chair. His mouth was closed with a piece of scotch tape, when, a black cloth was wrapped around his eyes so that he couldn't see anything.

He heaved a sigh. Then, walking forward, he went upstairs. Opening a door, he saw a guard.

"Hey, where's the boss?" asked he, to Kai.

"To heaven." Thought he, but didn't utter it.

"Hey, I am asking you something." He again said.

Kai clenched his fists. Then, putting out the suppressed nine millimeter handgun from his pocket, he targeted it to his forehead and shot.

"Ow…" the guard groaned but didn't scream, perhaps, He didn't get a single chance for screaming.

"Rubbish!" Said Kai, winking his eyebrows. Then he left the place.

Slowly, entering into the side room, he saw a guy, in green coat, holding a pump action shotgun in his hands.

"He must be the advocate." Thought Hiwatari, as he asked, "Sir, where's boss?"

"Walk by the sunshade, you'll get a room in the last. Boss is there." He said, with a seductive and exciting voice.

Kai gulped. "Must be drunk." Thought he, "He showed me the safer way, although the less easier."

He was about to go, but stopped hearing an order.

"Halt!"

Kai gasped.

"Oh no! Which is the newest trouble?" thought he, inwardly. A sick feeling crossed his stomach. Gulping, he looked behind.

"What's it?" the advocate asked, pointing something on Kai's neck.

Fearing a bit, Kai looked at his pointing. It was nothing special, a simple phoenix tattoo. But a lot, for recognizing him easily, as it was a inseparable part of his identity.

"How dare you!" yelled he, "You're here? No problem, be ready for welcoming your end." As he pointed his shotgun towards him.

He was about to shoot, but failed as Kai held his hands firmly and twisted them.

"Ouch!" he groaned, dropping the gun. That was not only his mistake, but also Kai's golden chance which he utilized properly.

"Bastard!" Kai spoke, inwardly. Then according to the advocate's advice. The muscled, fat boss was busy in his chores. Like his own rules, Kai came from the backward, chocking his breath by his fibre wire, He sent him to heaven(or hell?!)

Then taking the key from him, he went to the basement. Unlocking the door, He became surprised.

"86…" he mumbled, "He's not here. They must have moved him. "

"What?" exclaimed Emily. She couldn't believe her own ears.

"What happened, 86?" asked a brunette, worriedly.

"25….the priest isn't there." Said the orange haired girl, "He must have been moved."

"Let me check satellite footages." Said she as she checked something.

"31…you're right." The chocolate haired girl said, "Recent satellite footage shows that a priest is being dragged by some soldiers. Looks like…they are from Russia."

Kai got shocked, being his eyes widened.

"You should return now." Said Hilary, "We'll managed it later."

Kai was silent.

What was that?

Has he to back Russia?

Again….


	3. In the icy land

**Hello my dears! So so so...sorry to make you wait. Actually, I was really very busy. Today, my biology lab exam has been over. Oh! How much easy it was! I was assigned to do my favorite practical: Transpiration of trees. And the interview was also very enjoyable. I was asked my favorite and easy questions. Now, put your waiting to an end. Because, here's the third!**

It was an afternoon.

The train was running quite fast. The noise of running train was really very annoying. And hearing the whistles at once, anybody wished to destroy the train. Specially those, who loved silence, quietness and peace..

So it wasn't a surprising fact that our hero, the silent assassin, agent 31 was also becoming very much disturbed. But he had to be attentive.

For his mission.

For finishing a black spirit.

For saving a white soul.

"31, are you hearing?" said a female voice, over her microphone.

The slate-haired Russian backed to the real world. He said, "Yeah, I'm hearing."

"God..." said the dual-haired Spanish girl, "You know, I was calling you from the last five minutes."

"Don't tell me about it, 63." said he, with an annoyed voice, "The sound of running train is so annoying that I couldn't hear a single word of you. God knows, why I have to come back in this fucking country!"

"Chill, 31." The Spanish Chick said, "You're a silent assassin. You're an agent. And the first and the foremost quality of an agent is to be calm, quiet, patient. We didn't expect this thing from you, 31."

"I'm sorry." said the agent, "I know, I mustn't have been so impatient. But you know, this country is involved with my worst nightmares and memories only. That man...hired me and made me done such activities which I didn't want to do at all. But I had to do those works. He snatched my everything from me."

"We know everything, 31." said she, "Now calm down. Else, you can't concentrate for your mission. You want to save father Dickenson, don't you?"

"Yes, I want." said the dual-haired Russian.

"Then please, try to be patient."

"Oh okay!"

"That's a good agent!"

Kai sighed. But soon, his jaw became strong. He clenched his teeth and hands.

"She's right." thought he, "I should do this."

"By the way, 31..." started the spanish girl but stopped in the midway.

"What happened, 63?"

"Nothing." The girl heaved a sigh, saying this.

Russia.

Agent 77.

The red-haired.

The blue-eyed.

Oh!

Many days had passed away.

But they couldn't meet each other.

* * *

"I'm on the station now." said he.

He took a long breath. At last, he reached.

"Good!" said the girl, "Finally, you made it."

"Thanks." He said, "But what have I to do now?"

"Well, a place is identified in your map. It's the place of agency contact." said she, "An agent will be waiting for you there. He or she'll provide you with some weapons which will be useful for you."

Kai took out the map from his pocket and unfolded it. Really, a red cross was there.

"It must be nearby, according to the map." thought he and started following the map. According to the map, he reached at the location. Going there, he became surprised.

There was a Russian, nearing his age. His hair was red and eyes were blue..

"Agent 77!" He uttered, "How're you?"

"Hey, at first tell your password." said he.

Smirking a bit, Kai said, "My password is BRO2886."

Tala smirked. Then he opened a long box. It contained an SVD sniper rifle. It was very much famous in Russia. Soldiers and members of military gangs use it for fighting purposes.

"Keep it carefully." said he, "It will be very much useful to you."

"Thanks for helping me." Kai said as he took the rifle. Though it was quite heavy, but Kai was really very strong to carry it.

Suddenly, he heard a female voice over his speaker.

"31, who's there?" The agent asked.

"It's agent 77."

Her eyes became widened in surprise. Then slowly, her jade green eyes became fulfilled with tears.

 _ **I'm missing you, yeah**_

 _ **And it's making me blue**_

 _ **I'm missing you**_

 _ **But what can I do?**_

 _ **Thousand miles away, from you**_

"Kai, please let me talk with him at once." requested the girl, with an almost sobbing voice. Tears were slowly trickling down from her eyes, like a stream, getting her cheeks drenched.

"O...Okay.." said he as he handed the microphone to Tala.

"Hello, Tala..."

Hearing the voice, Tala also became very surprised.

"Jules..."

 _ **I missed your love since you'd gone**_

 _ **I've found it hard to go on**_

 _ **And this feeling inside**_

 _ **I just broke down and cried**_

"How're you?" asked Tala, somehow.

"Fine." said the girl, wiping her tears, with a normal voice, "And what about you?"

"I'm also fine here." replied he.

"Tala...I...I can't believe myself." said the Spanish girl, "I haven't seen you from many days. But still, your face is remembered by me. I'm missing you so much. Please come..." the girl burst into tears.

"Juli...don't cry." Tala tried to comfort the dual-haired girl, "I'll come back very soon. Just I've to complete some more missions."

"Hey 63, I'm leaving my microphone here." said Kai, "Talk with him as your wish."

"No no, don't do that." said Julia, "Else, who'll instruct you?"

Tala returned the microphone. He said quietly, "Bye Julia."

* * *

"There are four generals." said Kai, "Who's my target?"

"General Zupikov." replied Julia.

"What do you think, 63?" asked Kai, "Are they hanging their nameplates on their pockets?"

"No no, I didn't say so." said the Spanish girl, "Wait, I'm searching for informations. Stay tuned."

Kai sighed. Then he saw a familiar, masked, purple-haired guy, with those generals.

"Boris!" He uttered, "63, should I finish him?"

"No no, don't do this." said Julia, "Just kill your target. Else, your mission will be failed."

"Fine that." said he, clenching his teeth and hands.

"Well 31, he probably drinks a lot." said Julia.

Kai sighed. He said, "You know, everyone is currently drinking in the meeting. Everyone has a single wine glass in front of them. I need more informations."

"Well, I'm searching." said Julia, "25, please help me."

"What happened, 63?" asked a brown-haired girl.

"I need some informations about General Zupikov." said she.

"Well, he is bald." the girl said.

Kai heard everything. Then he gazed at everybody, for some seconds.

"Found it!" he said, pointing his sniper. Pulling the trigger, he dropped it and escaped. He was in the disguise of a Russian soldier. So nobody could recognize him. He came at the railway station.

"Mission successful!" He said, to his friend.

"Bravo, 31!" replied Tala, "I'm so much proud of you."

"Thanks, 77." Kai said, smiling.

"Well, your next mission will be in Italy. Are you ready?" said Hilary, over her microphone.

"Always." Replied the boy, closing his eyes, confidently.

 **...**

 **So how was it, friends? Good or bad? Please read and review! :P**

 **P.S: Next mission will be in Italy, with an Italian. ;D**


	4. Movement in the Italiana

**Hi, dear ppls! Hope everything is going alright; here's the fourth chapter. So please read!**

* * *

The speedboat was running fast. It was causing the water sprinkle, at it's both sides. It was going with a speed of 120 km/hrs. A slate-haired boy was riding it. He was wearing a black jacket, covering his face with it's hoodie.

A familiar female voice was being heard by him, in his speaker. The brown-haired girl was suggesting him over the microphone, from the head office and telling him what to do and what not.

"Your mission is to kill general Makarov and his assistant, Luis." said the brunette, "Be careful, because the area is guarded heavily. They are very famous and so, they have many bodyguards with them. They'll meet in an amusement park and discuss over the incident of the murder in Russia which you've made. So, they'll also by highly protected and conscious about their safety and security. If you can't kill them, your mission will be failed. So, you need to be highest careful so that you can't get captured and you can kill them."

Kai took a long breath. He said, "Can you send his photo to me?"

"Yes, right now." said she.

He was riding the boat, with a great speed. Maybe with a speed of storm. Suddenly, his cellphone made a sound, of notification. He opened the new inbox message. There was a photo, of a mustached guy. He was tall and healthy. His hair was brown, slightly gray. He was wearing a black sun glass, wearing a uniform of military.

"So...I've to kill him, Huh?" asked the Russian boy.

"Yes, you have to kill him." said the girl, "And please...be careful and conscious. Don't take any risky step."

"Hey, I'm an agent." Kai said, "And I've to take every risky step."

"Hmm..." The girl uttered, heaving a sigh. She said to herself, "Kai, how can I tell you about my feelings for you? I always remain conscious about your well-being. I don't want that you take any risk and endanger your life. You've a great value not only in our agency, but also in my heart as well. I respect you so much. Do I love you? Or not?"

"Hey, 25!" yelled Kai.

The chocolate-haired girl gasped. Then she said, "Yes?"

"Won't you wish me good luck for this mission?" asked Kai, with a smirk.

The girl smiled. Then she said, "Good luck, Kai! Do your best."

"Obviously I do." said he, as he parked the speedboat. Getting down from the speedboat, he turned his eyes at once to the whole area. According to Hilary, the place was really guarded very heavily.

"25 wasn't wrong at all. In fact, she was correct." thought the boy, "I must be careful."

Slowly, avoiding everyone's eyes, he crossed the road. There were some large dustbins. The dual-haired guy hid himself behind them. No sooner had he been about to sigh of relief, his heart shivered a bit hearing someone's evil laughter.

He looked at the source of laughing. It was another young guy, maybe one or two years younger than him. He covered his head with a hat and his eyes were covered with a sun glass. He was looking like a thug.

"Who are you?" Kai asked him, somehow, controlling his surprises.

He again burst out an evil laughter. He wasn't able to control himself.

Kai gulped in fear. He thought, "God, if he continues laughing in this way, I'll get captured."

Suddenly, he grabbed his mouth, not letting him to utter anything or laugh anymore. The stranger was struggling hard to be free, but from Kai Hiwatari? It was quite difficult. Not only difficult, but also very very much impossible as well. Really, Kai Hiwatari was so strong and powerful guy. Besides, he knew some tricks of martial arts.

"Please leave me..." The guy somehow uttered, panting.

"What do you want?" Kai asked, with a lower voice, but still, his voice was full of anger and annoyance. His teeth was clenched and eyebrows were frowned. He again asked, "Do you want to get me killed?"

"No no...I don't want to get anyone murdered..." said the blonde-haired Italian, "Believe me, I was waiting for someone. I wanted to talk with him. It's an emergency. I need...I need to give him some important things."

Finishing his words, he bit his tongue. A though crossed his mind, "Shit! What have I done?"

"What?" Kai exclaimed, "Do you want to provide someone with necessary things?"

The boy was quiet. He gulped, but didn't utter a single word.

Kai put out a 9mm pistol from his pocket. Then he pointed it at his forehead, which made him pale in fear. His soul was almost gone from his body.

"Please please don't kill me..." requested the boy, with a trembling voice. He was shivering in fear.

"At first tell me, what do you want?" Kai said, "If you tell the truth, I'll leave you."

"Okay okay...let me be free firstly..." He was panting. Really, he was very much frightened.

Kai removed the pistol which was pointed at his forehead. The Italian boy sighed of relief. Then he said:

"Actually, I work in an agency. I was assigned in providing a guy with some necessary weapons and other explosives. I was waiting here for him."

Kai became surprised. His eyes became widened. He somehow asked, "To whom?"

"I don't know, because he is an agent." replied he, "He comes to different place in different disguises. So I was told that I could recognize him by hearing his secret password at once."

"Let me tell..." said he, "My number is BRO2886."

The Italian boy got astonished. He gulped.

"It means...you're the famous agent 31?" asked he, somehow, after remaining silent for a few seconds.

Kai smirked, nodding affirmatively..

"Oh my God!" exclaimed he, "Why didn't you tell me before? Come here!"

Grabbing his hand, the stranger took him behind the dustbin again, pulling him. Then he opened the lid of a container. It contained varieties of things. Such as: R93 Sniper rifle, 9mm pistol, pistol ammo, car bomb, bomb remote etc.

"Hope these things will help you." said the Italian boy, handing him over these instruments.

Kai smirked. He said, "Thanks. It will surely be helpful." as he left the place.

The blonde-haired Italian, heaved a sigh. He said to himself, inside his mind, "God, flirting is easier than operating a mission!"

 **(Guys, can you identify this agent? XD :P)**

* * *

He was in a sewers. There were two lanes at the two sides, which were suitable to move. At the middle, liquid filth was flowing. The smell was really very annoying. But he mustn't have been annoyed at all. Because, he was an agent.

At once, he searched a way to get up from the sewer pipe. But it was locked. He touched the thing which covered it.

"It's not an ordinary lid." Thought he. Eventually, he felt the touch of wheels, which are extraordinary.

His eyes became widened.

"It's..the wheels of General's Limousine." He thought. An evil plan crossed his mind. He planted the car bomb below it. Then he came out from the manhole by another way.

When he came out, the wide road was almost empty. There was nobody. Just two or three soldiers, but they were so far. There were some tall buildings. They were looking very gorgeous.

"Usually Italy is crowded a bit, because of it's beauty." thought he, "But...nobody could come here because of the meeting. Looks like...the general is very popular here. But to us? Not only popular, but also notorious."

He hid himself behind a building. There was a watch tower. It was surrounded with a compartment, whose railings were made of iron. A guard was guarding that area.

The Russian, took out a bottle from his pocket. Stealthily, he started following him that he couldn't understand anything at all. His footsteps were so silent that nobody could heard them. Opening the cap of the bottle, he grabbed his throat so that he could neither breath nor scream. Then he made him eat the fluid of that bottle. It was toxic chemical. For it toxicity, the guard drifted to deep sleep.

Taking the key from him, our Hitman opened it's door. Then climbing a ladder, he reached at the peak of the watch tower. It was useful for him, because he could see everything of the city from the top of the tower. Once he saw the general and his assistant, he pointed the sniper rifle at them. Keeping his eyes on the binocular, he set the target properly, before pulling the trigger.

 **Bang!**

A sound was made and he had to step back for a few steps, for the momentum of rifle. When he saw with his binocular, he saw that one was dead, and a car was being driven quite fast, with a great speed.

"It means...another is still alive.." Thought he. Without thinking at once, he took out a remote controller from his pocket and pressed it's red button. After a few seconds, the car got exploded, making red flames of fire and a loud exploding sound.

"My work is finished." Thought he, going downstairs. Then by the path of sewers, he came back at that place from where he started his mission. Then getting up his speedboat, he started riding it, with a great speed. And within a single moment, our agent 31 became invisible.

* * *

 **So how was it, my dear friends? Good or bad? Please read and review!**

 **P.S: Next mission will be in France.**


	5. A scent of French perfume

**Hello guys! It was the report card day. I've got a damn 4.90 GPA, Damn! :| Although, it's the highest score in our class :P. Yes, I've stood first, again. But, it's so boring when you stand first but your mom doesn't congratulate you. *sniff sniff*. Yes, I'm an unlucky daughter. :'(**

 **But you know, when I come to write a new story or update a new chapter, I forget almost every weird and harsh thing. And it is the time. I'm feeling very much cheerful now :D.**

 **So, it's the fifth. Enjoy!**

* * *

"31, be ready for your next mission." said a feminine voice, "Which will be in France."

The Russian guy was being ready. Wearing his black jeans, he opened the door of his closet, to wear something on his top. Although he was wearing only a sleeveless vest, he had already taken his bath. Water drops were trickling down from his wet slate-colored hair. They were drenching his pale cheeks. With his well-built chest on which the vest was looking like almost his second skin, and his muscular arms, he was looking very hot and sexy.

"So, who will be my targets?" asked the Russian, putting on a black t-shirt.

"Well..." started the brown-haired girl, "In this mission, you have to not only finish your target, but also save someone's life."

"Whose life?" asked he, wearing his black jacket, over his t-shirt.

"He's one of our agent." said the girl, "He is a Frenchman. His codename is 18. Actually, he was supposed to be assigned in this mission. We assigned him probably before a week. He should have come back now. But, he hasn't returned yet. We all are worrying for him. So, we're sending you over there. Hope you'll be successful in your mission."

"I haven't failed in any of my missions yet." said Kai, "Don't need to worry, 18 will be saved. I'll bring him alive and safe in front of all of your eyes. Now tell me, whom I have to kill?"

"You've to kill a member of French Army. Currently he's retired from the gang." The brunette said, "Being a typical Frenchman, he was always very strict during his career. But he was very corrupted. There were many cases against him. Rape cases, murder cases, drug business and what not? But most often, he didn't get any strict punishment for the lack of evidences."

"Don't worry..." said Kai, picking up his 9mm handguns, "Now, he'll get the punishment of every crime...he had done!"

* * *

He was under the ground, in the sewers.

"Uff...again!" thought he, started walking. Really, doing operations are not only difficult, but also it's not everyone's cup of tea.

But he wasn't like everyone.

He was Kai Hiwatari.

So, he could do it.

"I can do it." Thought the Russian guy, clenching his teeth and fists. His eyes were full of determination. His footsteps were very quiet. It was a pin drop silence all over the underground area, excluding some chirping of rats and insects.

"They're so annoying!" said Kai, to himself. Suddenly, he saw a ray of light, coming from somewhere.

"It must be the path of getting out here!" Only one thought crossed his mind as he started running, following the source of the light. The lid of the manhole was opened there. There was a ladder also so that he could come out. When he was about to step at the ladder, he stopped because as he heard someone talking with each other.

"Boss is really very angry now." A voice was heard by the dual-haired Russian.

"Yes." said the another, "Probably, there's no single chance of the victim to survive."

"Can you believe?" the first one said, "He's a French too."

"Oh my God!" exclaimed the other, "It means...he betrayed with his own blood? Damn! He must get what he deserves."

The first weaponed guy said, "Right you're. In fact, everybody must have got now what the result is of betraying our chief. Actually, the guy thought himself really very clever. He also was clever, but not intelligent. Catching his real identity was difficult, but not impossible. Because, impossible is never a word in our dictionary. But I'm wondering why boss has kept him alive still."

"You haven't understood yet?" asked the second, "Because before sending him to hell forever, he wants to collect enough information about his gang. I mean the gang which is working against our boss. We need those data for our own safety and security. Once we know about that gang, we can take proper, immediate and enough effective steps to get rid of them or finish them. Then, the game will be over. Ha ha ha!"

The both burst out an evil laughter. The sound of their laughter was being heard by agent 31. His blood was being boiled in anger. He was feeling like to fire them both right now.

But that was not the principle of greatest Hiwatari.

If he fired them there right then, how could he protect his famous "Silent Assassin" identity?

So, he just made a gunshot, that was heard by everyone, but didn't harm anyone.

"What was that?" asked a guy, curiously.

"Nothing." said another, trying to forget the incident.

"You can't avoid everything so easily." said the first, "The sound has come from the sewers and it was a gunshot. It means...somebody must be in the sewers. It may be an alert for us. We may be in danger."

"C'mon Mike..." the second guy said, trying to assure his comrade, "How can you think so negative thoughts?"

"It's not my negative thoughts, Daniel." said the first guy, again, "I was just worrying for our safety and security. Have you forgotten about the agent who was caught before three days? I can bet that someone must have come from his agency to save him and harm us. Think with a calm brain, Dan. If we can't get him right now, he may find him. Who knows about his goals? He may also kill our general."

"You're frightening me." said the army member, named Daniel. "But maybe you're right. So, let's go inside."

They both started climbing down the ladder. But there wasn't anyone. There was a pin-drop silence only. Some rats were making weird sounds.

"Hey, are you sure that you've heard that sound?" asked one.

"I'm not only confident, but also bet on it." said the second, with a confident voice and a lots of self-confidence, probably over-confidence, "I do have heard the sound. And it was coming from the sewers."

"Hey, I think you've misunderstood the chirping of the rats as the gunshot." said the first as he burst out laughing.

The first one was annoyed. He clenched his teeth. Looking at his comrade at once, he heaved a sigh. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain behind his head. He felt something had entered into his head. His eyes became widened.

"What happened?" asked his comrade, confusedly.

The first one couldn't answer, rather his lifeless body fell over the ground.

"Mike!" He yelled in fear. He couldn't believe his own eyes. Blood was streaming restlessly behind his head. His eyes were closed then. The other was about to rush to him. But before rushing him, he felt something that was chocking his breath. Something had been wrapped around his throat tightly. Maybe a fibre wire. He tried to save himself but despite of struggling hard, he failed. Because the murderer was so strong. Within a few moments, his lifeless body also fell over the ground.

"Mice!" Thought the assassin, interchanging their cloth. Then he got up from the sewers.

* * *

He was in an elevator. The elevator was rising up.

"According to their saying, agent 18 must be in the upper basement." he thought.

He remembered the fights that he had with the followers of that general. They all were really very powerful. But beating Hiwatari? Impossible!

He looked at his watch.

"It's now 6.50 pm. As they said, agent 18 is going to be hanged in midnight. So, I have enough time with me to save him. But I don't think that general will keep him alive till midnight. Because...as I killed here many people, they must have felt my presence here, though it may be for once. I need to be more cautious and silent."

The elevator reached at upper basement. Our silent Hiwatari was walking with quiet footsteps, destroying the cc cameras with the suppressed 9mm pistol. It was his favorite weapon. Not only it, but also almost every silenced weapon. Just like 9mm pistol SD, .22 SD, Custom rifle, SMG-SD6, W2000 rifle, crossbow..etc."

He stood in front of a door. The door was closed, but not locked. He was about going to open it, but before opening it, one question crossed his mind, as he looked through the keyhole at once.

There were probably 5-6 French soldiers, who were moving here and there.

"Shit!" he thought, "Finishing 5-6 men at a time isn't easy at all."

Suddenly, he got a idea. He looked over his head. There was an electric bulb. He pointed his 9mm pistol at it and pulled it trigger. Within one second, it became fused, making a noise, being it's glass broken.

Hearing the noise, all the members came out from the room. That was the golden chance for Hiwatari. He killed one with his silenced 9mm pistol. He had an SMG-SD6 automatic weapon with him. He took it and started firing. Within a few seconds, all remained dead there. Nobody could make a single sound.

"Be silent or I'll be violent." said Hiwatari, as he entered into that room. There was a soundproof glass window that separating two rooms from each other. The scene of one room could be seen easily from the another, through the window. Inside another room, there was a guy, looked like around 55-60, was wearing a military jumpsuit. A young guy was tied with chair. There was several cuts and bruises on his body. He was really very weak. Looked like, he hadn't eat anything from three days. His eyes were looking drowsy and heavy. His head was leaned against chair somehow. The old guy was holding a hunter.

"Torturing my comrade..." just one thought came into Kai's mind. He got furious. He just pointed the pistol at the general and pulled the trigger. Breaking the glass, it hit directly at the side of the head of that General. He fell over the ground.

Climbing the window, the Russian entered into that room. The green-haired, young, jolly French guy was unconscious then. Kai untied him as his senseless body was about to fall over the ground, but the agent caught him in his arms. There was a jug full of water. Kai splashed some water on his face and just tapped his face for waking him up, knowing that shaking him might be dangerous for him as he got several injuries on his body.

The Frenchman frowned a bit and finally opened his eyes.

"Agent 31?" He asked, confusedly.

"Yeah, it's me." said Kai, "How're you feeling now?"

"Quite better than previous." said the French, trying to get up. Kai helped him to get up and stand on his own feet.

"Thanks...for saving my life." uttered the guy, "I'll be grateful to you forever."

"No need to be so formal." Kai said, "And don't need to worry at all also, because all are dead now."

"So, we need to just escape from here." said the French. Now he was feeling confident. Because the ultimate Hiwatari was with him.

"Let's go!" said Kai, as they both started running, for leaving the place. And at a time, the place became only a horrible horror house, with a lot of corpses there. There wasn't any sound, but the silence was the witness.

He had come there, seen everything and won everything.


	6. Invitation to a party

**Hi guys! How are you? Hope everything is going alright. So, here's the next chapter. Actually, I am being busy at present with my studies (sighs). So really very sorry for late updating. But please, don't be angry with me. :P**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"31, again.." said the familiar feminine voice, "One of our clients wants you to operate a mission for him."

The dual-haired, crimson-eyed Russian sighed. He thought, "I thought I would have been assigned for saving father Dickenson from kidnapping. But it is becoming serious again and again."

"But..." Kai tried to protest but became stopped by the female voice.

"I know you're worried for your alley father Dickenson." said the brown-haired, ruby-eyed girl, "But if you don't help us, we don't think that we'll be able to help you. Because you know, we are assigning you on those missions which are connected with the kidnapping incidence of father Dickenson. We want to just help you, 31. Always, you hold really a special place in our hearts. We all want your safety, security and well-being. But please, at first, you've to listen us."

"Oh alright, don't need to be so good, 25." said Kai, "Now tell me, what have I to do?"

"You have to find out a statue of an ancient beast." replied the girl, over her microphone.

"Which beast?" asked Kai, confusingly, might also be curiously.

"Griffin." uttered she, "The client was a German. He said that the griffin statue always had held a place in his family. That was the treasure of his family. The beast was like half a lion, half an eagle. The upper part was like a bird, with wings and and the lower part was like a lion, with paws and tails. The whole statue is made of 24 carat of gold."

"What? 24 carat?" Kai exclaimed, unbelieving, "I can't believe my own ears, 25."

"As I've said, it's a treasure." said the brunette, "But it has been stolen by someone before a week. Our client tried his best, from his heart and soul so that he could find that statue. But unfortunately, he failed. So he's wanting help from us. Can you operate this mission, Kai?"

Kai gritted his teeth. He didn't know what to do. But after a few moments, he said, "Okay, I'll help."

* * *

The speedboat stopped at the edge of the river. It was cold. Really very cold. The sky was overcast with thick clouds. There were no rays of moon. Wind was blowing very heavily.

"God, it's really very cold in Germany." thought Kai, "Maybe, the weather of the locations of my missions are not always in favor of me."

"What are you thinking, 31?" asked a feminine voice which was heard by the Russian, through his speaker.

"Nothing, 25." said he, "Just thinking the weather isn't in my favor. Not only today, but also in every single operation."

"31, why're you being so anxious about so little things?" asked the girl, "You know, you weren't like that. You were always very confident and fearless agent. You didn't step behind from anything though there were many obstructions. So why?"

"You know 25, little things matter a lot sometimes in our life." said Kai, reluctantly.

"I'm not getting your point, 31." the girl said, "But please, don't be so attentive to those small things. Concentrate on you missions. As more you concentrate, as more you'll get success."

"Thanks, 25, for increasing my determination. Now I'm totally confident." said Kai, "Maybe you're right. I shouldn't concentrate on such little matters. If I do it, I won't be able to perform my mission properly."

Hilary smiled, wiping her tears. She thought, "If I don't care for you, Kai, so who'll care for you? I love you so much, Kai. Why don't you understand my feelings for you? But it's okay. I just want you to be safe and sound, and perform your mission properly. That's it's enough for me to satisfy my heart."

"Hey 25, now what are you thinking?" asked the boy, confusingly, over his microphone.

Backing to the real world, the chocolate-haired girl said, "Nothing. Let's get prepared for the mission. Listen to my words attentively. There are being organized a party in German embassy. The party is being arranged by a German General, named Mario Gotshe. **(It's the name of a German footballer and I hate him :/ :P)** Though usually he carries a lot of weapons with him, but in today's party he will be fully weaponless. So it's easy for you to assassinate him. But don't think it so easy, because he'll be surrounded by a lot of armed guards. And they don't carry normal weapons. So, you've to become careful more. And they are very cunning. Then, there will be a suitcase which may contain the griffin statue. So Good luck!"

Kai smirked. Then parking the boat, he started walking. Suddenly, he saw a man who was in the dress of a waiter.

"It may be easier." thought he, bringing out a fibre wire from his pocket. Stealthily, he followed him and at a time, he wrapped it around his throat. Chocking his breath, he finished him. Then interchanging the dress, he disguised himself like a waiter.

He entered into the building where the party was going on. The main hall room was decorated very gorgeously. Bunch of flowers were attached with pillars. There were many valuable chandeliers made of crystal, which were enlightening the whole room. The floor was covered with red velvet carpet. Tables were arranged nicely with expensive flower vases, which contained the bunches of red and white roses. Almost every table had a bottle of red wine and some drinking glasses. Handsome gentlemen and beautiful ladies were roaming here and there, gossiping with each other and greeting each other. They were in a very jolly mood. They were dressed up very nicely.

He was looking here and there. He couldn't decide what to do. Then suddenly, he saw a waiter who was going somewhere.

"Hey, where are you going?" asked he, stopping him.

Winking his eyebrows, the waiter said, "I'm going to boss's room, to serving his meal."

"What?" exclaimed the slate-haired Russian boy, "Isn't he going to have his meal with everyone?"

"No, currently he's busy with his chores, so he didn't have time." replied the waiter as he was about to go again but failed as Kai stopped him.

"Wait here." said he, "I'm serving his meal. Give me the tray."

"What?" exclaimed the waiter, "What are you saying?"

"Yeah, whatever you've heard just now, isn't false." said the boy, "Stay here and serve our guests. Don't worry about boss, I'll handle it."

The waiter smiled, which meant a thanks. Kai smiled and taking the tray he was about to go but again became stopped.

"Hey, wait!" yelled the voice.

Kai gulped. He thought, "Looks like I've got captured."

"Wha-aat hap-ppened...?" asked he, somehow looking back.

"Boss's room is there." said the waiter, pointing his hand at the left.

Kai sighed of relief and left the place.

* * *

Swiftly, he moved his feet. But they were very silent. There were nobody in the lobby, except he.

He looked here and there. Turning his eyes, when he found nobody there, he put out a little bottle from his pocket. Then opening its cap, he mixed the fluid with the drinks which was contained in that bottle.

"Deadly poison.." he started reading the instructions which was written on the bottle, "One drop is enough for your untimely departure from the world. It's used in destroying rats and insects. Keep it safe. Don't let the children touch it."

Reading the whole instruction, an evil smirk rose on his face. He thought, "The instruction is right. It's used in destroying insects. Like that, I'll also finish an insect."

Walking with quiet footsteps, he stopped in front of a room which belonged to his target. The general was talking with someone in phone. Kai silently started listening them carefully.

"Yes, yes, don't worry. The suitcase is here and the statue is safe."

"It means...Robert's doubting was right." thought Kai, "He's the thief. Now he had to welcome his punishment."

Slowly, he entered into his room.

"What do you want?" The general asked, with a rude voice.

"Sir...your meal..." Kai uttered, somehow. The general was really in a very bad mood at that time. His eyes were sparkling with anger. His teeth were clenched.

"Okay, get lost now!" He yelled again, which made Kai shiver a little bit. He quietly left the room.

After 5 minutes, he again entered into the room. There was nobody. Except a body, which was collapsed on the ground.

Kai knelt down beside the body. He checked the pulse, heartbeat and breathing. But they were already stopped then.

"Looks like...the poison has worked successfully." Thought the dual-haired Russian boy. A smirk of victory took place in his face. He quickly opened all the closets in that room. One of them, he found the suitcase. The brightness of his smirk became double from previous.

Getting it, he quickly left the building by escaping from the backward door and got on his speedboat again. He thought a beautiful statue of an ancient beast would be before him when he would open the suitcase. But man thinks one, happens another. There was nothing like that in the suitcase. Only a lot of dollar notes and above them, there was an envelop.

With a lot of annoyance and irritation, he opened the envelop. There was a folded paper. He unfolded it. It was a letter which contained a few words:

"Mr. Gotshe,

The statue has reached here successfully. Don't worry, it will be safe and sound to my Dad. I'm sending it China.

Hoping you to be hale and hearty.

Yours' ever,

Mashahiro Junior."

Reading the whole letter, Kai remained silent for a few seconds.

"Looks like...the general could suspect before and sent it to a safe place." Thought the Russian agent, "And the stamp tells that the letter was sent from Hong Kong. Don't need to worry, I'll reach Hong Kong and finish the Mashahiro Jr. 25!"

"Yes...what happened?" said the female voice, "Do you need some help?"

"I've already killed the German general, but couldn't find the statue." said Kai, "But I've got a letter from Hong Kong which was sent to the General. It says that Mr. Gotshe sent the statue to Hong Kong. And the receiver whose name is Mashahiro, is going to send it to China, to his father. I need some information about them both."

"Don't worry, you'll get them in time." The brown-haired girl assured him.

"Hope so." said Kai, "As soon as I'll get them, as soon as I'll be able to assign my missions successfully." 

* * *

**How was it friends? Good or bad? Please read and review! :P**

 **P.S: Next mission will be in Hong Kong and you may see slightly one or two sights in China, with the hottie-naughty romance of two agents. ;P**


	7. Tracking Mashahiro

**Hello friends! Hope everything is going alright. There's two news of me for you to share with you :P. One's good and other's bad. First one is, after one day, the summer vacation will be started! YaY! XD And the bad one's my stomach is aching (Ouch!) Don't know what the hell I've eaten last. I've just remembered those days I've eaten Tarmarind juice. :P Ahh!**

 **Enough with my blabbering, now let's start!**

 **Warning: Slightly sexual contents ;P**

* * *

It was an evening. There was a full bright moon in the sky. Her pale rays were enlightening the whole environment with a angelic and sweet light. The moon was looking like a bride in her white gown. The hills were looking like some paranormal, supernatural creatures. The moonlight was showering the high hills. At the peak of the hill, there was a castle, whose walls were made of stones and floor was made of wood. It was looking like typical Chinese castle. A lot of armed ninjas were guarding the castle. They were wearing black uniform. Each of them held a Katana sword. Their blades were made of 100% pure tin. They were very sharp and was glittering in the moonlight. They were glossing as they hadn't drink blood since many days.

The crying of wolves could be heard from the farthest distance. It was not only a angelic environment, but also very horror and mysterious it was.

"C'mon, 55, you can do it." ordered a male voice, sternly, "You have to do it."

"I know it, 94." said a female voice. Her voice was very tired. Looks like, she was very exhausted. "But my legs are being tired. They want to stop now."

"Do they belong to you?" asked the voice, "Or you belong to them?"

"What the hell are you saying?" said the girl, "Why will I belong to them? They are my legs, so they belong to me."

"Then why can't you control them?" asked the boy.

The girl looked down in embarrassment.

"Look, Riah..." The raven-haired boy started, with a soft voice, "We're agents. And we've to do such things sometimes which we don't want to do. But we have to do them. In fact, we must do them. Because they are the proofs of our success. Our success only depends on doing them or not doing them. I know, you're very tired at this moment. But please, try to walk more a bit. We've almost reached our destination."

The girl smiled. She said, "Maybe you're right, Ray. I think I can walk more."

"Okay, then let's go!" The boy said as the girl attempted to step for one step, but she failed as she fell on the ground, miserably.

"Mariah!" yelled the boy, but not loudly. They were strictly forbidden to make any noise in any mission. With silent but swift footsteps, the raven-haired boy rushed to his partner. She was sitting on the ground.

"You alright?" asked the boy, worriedly, kneeling down before her.

"Yeah, I guess so." said the pink-haired girl. She looked at her feet. There was bleeding from her ankle.

"Hey, your ankle is injured." said the boy. "My God, it's really very serious."

"Not so." The girl tried to assure her partner, trying to stand up. But she again failed as she felt a sharp pain in her ankle. She was about to scream in pain but somebody grabbed her mouth with his hands.

"Stay quiet!" The boy said, "Else the enemy will know about your presence. Let me help you." as he wrapped his hands around her shoulders and under her knee, lifting her in a bridal style.

"Ray, what are you doing?" The girl yelled, "Please let me down."

"I told you to stay quiet." said the boy, "Now wrap your hands around my neck. The paths of mountains are very difficult to move on them. So if you don't want to die, grab me."

The girl smiled. With embarrassment, she was getting reddened.

They reached at the top of the hill. They were standing in front of the castle. Seeing them, one of the guard came to them.

"Hey, who are you?" asked he, suspiciously.

"We're a spouse." said Ray, "Actually we were going to our honeymoon. But unfortunately, we lost our way."

"We have been very exhausted by walking relentlessly for two days." said the pinkette, "Moreover, we haven't eat food for a day. Can we stay here?"

"Wait, at first we've to ask our boss." said another as he entered into the castle.

After sometimes, he returned. He said, "Boss has permitted you both to stay here. But don't dare to do anything wrong. Because, this castle is heavily guarded by us. No one is allowed to do any crime here. If we know at once that you have any wrong motive, we won't spare you ever."

"Don't worry, we won't do anything like that." said Mariah, "You can believe us."

"Then go now!" said the first guard.

The Chinese duo sighed of relief as they entered into the castle.

* * *

He was standing in front of a house. It was made in Chinese style with wooden walls and floors. The guards were keeping there eyes everywhere. It was really almost inaccessible.

But Hiwatari wasn't a man of giving up. He's a man of his promise.

So, he went to the backward. There were also guards, but only two.

"Enough with silent killings!" Thought he, clenching his teeth, "Sometimes we need forward actions."

Putting out a SMG-SD6 from his cloths, he loaded it. Then pointing it to them, he pulled its trigger. Before anyone understood anything, the two had welcomed their end. Their body became like nets for the brush fire.

"Huh!" Kai made a sound, of ignorance. Then changing the dress, he went inside.

There was a kitchen. A cook was cutting fishes there. Without making a noise, Kai fired him with his silent weapons. His lifeless body fell on the ground. The slate-haired Russian boy hid his body in the store room. Then wearing dress like him, he started cutting the fish. He had a bottle of poison with him. The same poison it was. He mixed it with the fish.

Cooking it properly, he went to Mashahiro Junior, who was in the dinning table.

"Sir, your meal..." uttered the Russian agent.

"Thanks." said the criminal as he started eating.

"Hmm...tasty it is." He commented.

Kai smirked. He said inside, "Eat as your wish. Because it would be your last meal on the earth."

Like the previous incident, within five minutes, his lifeless body fell over the ground. Kai smirked evilly again. Then he placed the transmitter in his body. Finishing his mission, he said over his microphone, "25, I've completed my mission. I've killed Mashahiro Junior and also placed the electronic device."

"Well done, 31!" exclaimed the brown-haired girl, from the head office, "Now we can locate the location of Senior Mashahiro. Though it was in China, but we don't know where it is. Your next mission will be China. I have a little knowledge about Mashahiro Sr. But I know someone who knows him really very well. He has very good knowledge about that criminal. His codename is 45. You know, he and his sister works in our agency. Besides, two agents have already gone to the Senior Mashahiro's house. So you don't need to worry."

"I won't worry." said Kai, "Because I'm not a man of worrying. I'm a man of making others worry."

* * *

"Ray, you sleep in the bed, I'll sleep on the floor." said the pink-haired girl.

"Wait, one second!" Ray yelled.

Mariah stopped. She said, "What...happened...?"

"We're staying here by giving them the identity of us as husband-wife, aren't we?" asked Ray.

Mariah blushed a bit. She nodded in embarrassment.

"And we've said that we were in our honeymoon, haven't we?"

"Yes, so?"

"So let's start living like a couple." Ray said, somehow, gulping.

"WHAT?" Mariah yelled. Her jaw remained open, eyes were widened for a few seconds.

"What happened, Riah?" asked the raven-haired boy, "Why-are-you-being-surprised-like-that..?"

"You pervert!" Mariah yelled, "Are you not satisfied having sex twice a day with me? At least stop for now."

"Never, babe." said the raven-haired neko-jin as he grabbed her chin.

"What have you thought?" asked he, forcefully pulling her towards him, "Will I forget so soon about our daily routine?"

The girl flushed with embarrassment. Then, the boy slowly pulled the ribbon, as her hair became untidy. Swiftly, their lips met each other. Mariah was stepping behind and Ray was stepping forward while their tongues were fighting for dominance. They were really enjoying the battle. Their lips were melting at the touch of each other. It was not new, but everyday, they found it new.

Suddenly, the boy lifted her in a bridal style and made her lie on the bed. His fingers swiftly moved to the robs of her night gown as they untied it. The pink haired girl remained only with a magenta colored bra and panty. The girl started moving her finger to buttons of his shirt. Slowly, she put the shirt of his body. He was looking very hot and sexy with his bare chest. At a time, they covered themselves with blanket. Removing the straps of bra, Ray slowly touched his lips on her tanned neck.

"Ah!" Mariah moaned.

"Shh...we're forbidden to make any sound." said the raven-haired boy. His hands were being moved towards her breasts.

His burning touches were making her moan every single second.

She was shivering.

Only the moonlight was the witness of their romantic, sorry not only romantic, but also seductive appearance.

 _ **May this night stops,**_

 _ **The talk cease**_

 _ **In your arms,**_

 _ **There are now desires**_

 _ **Awakening in our thirsty lips**_

 _ **I want to burn myself in your sighs**_

 _ **Come and attach yourself to me, in my embrace**_

 _ **Who knows what's going to happen in tomorrow?**_

 _ **Come now, a little nearer**_

 _ **In these moments which we've been given by fate**_

 _ **Let's live it!**_

* * *

 **How was it friends? Good or bad? I know I'm not so good in writing sexual themes :P. But please, read and review :P  
**

 **P.S: Next mission will be in China, fully. ;)**


	8. Shogun showdown

**Feeling really very very sorry to say that...I don't own beyblade *sniff sniff*.**

 **Hope everything is going perfect in line. So are you ready for the eight? Here it goes...**

* * *

It was a montane area of China. The whole area was covered with snow. Moreover, snow was falling very heavily. Anything could hardly be seen by anyone. Meanwhile, a slate-haired, crimson-eyed, Russian agent was walking forward.

"Be careful, 31." said a brown-haired girl, "Because the guards of Mashahiro are very clever and cunning. They can guess from where the danger comes. They are well prepared and well-trained ninja. They are very much careful and conscious about the safety and security of their master. Not only that, they are very brave. They are always ready to sacrifice their lives for saving their master."

"Wow, sounds good." said the agent, "So they can be killed very easily."

"31, what you are thinking, isn't right at all." said the voice, "But now, listen to me very carefully. Because I'm going to tell your objectives. Firstly, you have to find out the statue of Griffin. Secondly, you need to kill Mr. Mashahiro Senior. And lastly I mean finally...you've to escape from this area."

"Oh okay, I've got your points. Don't need to worry, I'll be careful." said the Russian guy. His voice was full of fearlessness and confidence. His hands and teeth were clenched. Flames were arising in his crimson colored eyes. The flames of determination.

"Good luck..." uttered the coco-haired agent, heaving a sigh. Then she thought, "Hope everything will be alright."

* * *

He was walking very slowly. Every of his steps was so careful and silent. Because, the ground was covered with snow. And there, the guards were very cunning. If they saw the marks of his footsteps, they wouldn't hesitate to doubt for once.

Suddenly, he saw a tunnel.

"You've to cross the tunnel." said the agent, over her microphone, while dispatching, "But there are many ninjas who guard this tunnel."

"Don't worry, I'll find out a suitable way." Assured the agent, entering into the tunnel. There, he saw a truck, which was about to go.

Running, the Russian agent got into that truck. No sooner had he got into the track than it started moving forward. With the passage of time, Kai Hiwatari became able to cross the tunnel.

"Good job, 31." said the girl, "Now, find the castle of Mashahiro."

"Alright." the slate-haired agent said as he started searching.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Ray, can you have found it?" asked a Chinese, pink-haired girl, who was very restless and curious.

"Nope, till nothing." answered the raven-haired boy, "But don't worry, Mariah. According to 25, the statue shouldn't be out of this castle."

"You're right." said the girl, "But where is it?"

The raven-haired neko-jin was going to deliver an answer but he failed as he heard someone walking by the side of the room. His eyes became widened.

"What happened, Ray?" asked his partner, being confused. She couldn't understand anything.

"Shh..." uttered the raven-haired boy, placing a finger on her lips, "Don't make any noise. Else, we may get captured. Someone is judging us."

Mariah's eyes also became widened in shock and fear. Somehow, she gulped.

"Now what will happen, Ray?" asked the girl, with an afraid and nervous voice, "I'm feeling really very nervous."

"Don't be nervous at all, Mariah." said Ray, "Because we are agents. And agents never become nervous. They always step forward with fearlessness and confidence. So, remove all the fear from your mind and be brave. Everything will be alright, believe me."

Mariah smiled nervously. Ray put out a 9mm pistol from his pocket. His teeth were clenched in anger. Still he was quiet.

He was awaiting for his prey.

Just like, a hungry tiger waits for his prey.

No sooner had two black-suited, mask-wearer ninja entered into that room than the raven-haired neko-jin shot one, sent him flying on the ground. The other ninja was about to bring out his sword from its cover, but the raven-haired Chinese guy didn't give him a single opportunity to do that. And so, he had to forfeit his fate, just like his comrade did.

Finishing them off, he looked at his partner. He was holding a smirk of victory all over his face. The pink-haired girl was so much impressed that she couldn't utter a single word.

"Let's go, Riah." said the boy, "We've to find the statue."

"O-okay.." said the girl, somehow as they kept searching.

...

He was in the castle.

"Thick walls and everything under heavy protection." Thought he, "Mashahiro must be very rich and wealthy man. But today, neither his wealth can save him, nor this heavy protection."

He was walking silently. Meanwhile, he had killed many ninja. Some were killed by heavy fighting, some were killed very silently. Our hero had the ability of handling those two situations. He got one of his favorite weapons, custom rifle also. It made his task easier.

The slate-haired boy was in a disguise of ninja. He was also walking like them. Nobody could recognize him. He started walking after he had seen his map for once. Slowly, he had his access to the basement, where a museum was.

"According to 25, Mashahiro Senior has always the hobby of collecting different valuable and beautiful things and masterpieces." thought he, "And they all are gathered into this museum. So I must go first in the museum."

Going to the museum, he looked everywhere. Turning his vision from one thing to another, at once he found it. The statue of the ancient beast was glowing in the light. It was made of pure gold.

"Got it!" Kai cheered in his inner mind, "Now, it's turn to get Mashahiro killed!"

* * *

"You traitor!"

The Chinese don roared. The sound of his roaring was being echoed in the whole room.

"How dare you to access my palace?" asked the don. Anger was being exposed through his voice. His eyes were burning with the flame of anger. His teeth were clenched.

In front of him, there was a raven-haired neko-jin, whose feet were tied with iron chains. He was trying his best to be free from that. But he was failing again and again.

"Please...spare us..." uttered a pink-haired girl. Her hands were tied with ropes. She was very afraid. Tears were trickling down from her honey-colored eyes.

"Sparing you both?" asked the villain. His face was full of evil smirk. "Never. There's no word like mercy in my dictionary. Specially not for the traitors. Got it?"

"Don't apologize, Mariah!" yelled Ray, "Because there's no word like apologize in our dictionary."

At this commitment of Ray, the criminal looked at him. It was his insult. He felt insulted and so, his anger increased.

"What do you think about yourself?" he roared again, bursting out anger, "You're so proud of yourself, aren't you?"

The raven-haired neko-jin stared at him, with a cold and reluctant vision.

That made him angrier.

"Enough with you both!" he again screamed, "Now it's turn to finish you."

The Chinese criminal rushed forward to him and kicked on his chest with his full strength. Being unable to maintaining his balance, the raven-haired Chinese agent fell on the ground.

"Ray!" yelled the pink-haired agent. She was quite frightened, specially after seeing this. She gulped. She tried to be free but failed.

"No way, girl." said the criminal, with a voice which was being quite amused, "You can't get yourself freed until I'm here."

"Please, leave him..." the girl requested. Her honey-colored orbs were glittering with tears.

"Leaving him?" Mashahiro said, "Okay, I'm leaving him. Forever!"

The criminal grasped him at the floor, with his feet placed on his throat, not letting him breath properly. It was chocking his breath. His eyes were widened. He tried to speak something but being failed.

Mashahiro smirked. Then, grabbing Mariah's hand tightly, he pulled her towards him.

"Don't..." Ray mumbled. Perhaps he tried to say, "Don't dare to touch her." But he failed as he couldn't get enough oxygen in his lungs.

"Leave my hand!" yelled Mariah, again started trying hard to be free. But the criminal was so strong that she couldn't get herself freed. Moreover, she discovered that the heart of that criminal was full of lust for the ladies.

"You know, Mashahiro Jr. was my illegal child." said the criminal, "I've no grief that he died. Because, I wanna marry you and then, our legal child will be born. Usually it was my principle to kill those who try to cheat with me. But barbie doll, you've stolen my mind. What a beauty you are!"

"You bastard!" yelled Mariah. Her voice was being louder. She stared at him, with a gaze which was full of the fire of anger and hatred. Her teeth were gritted. She said, "You won't get me ever. I won't marry a criminal like you."

"Oh really?" asked Mashahiro, winking his eyes. His hands were tightly grabbing Mariah's arms. And he was standing on Ray's chest, whose condition was being worse than the previous second.

"Okay, then time to show you my strength!" said he, getting down from Ray's chest. Then he grasped her with the wall, with his full strength. His eyes were full of lust and greed, for a woman body.

"Please..." Mariah requested.

"Told ya, there's no word like mercy in my dictionary." He said, smirking evilly. But soon his smirk became his surprise. His eyes became widened as they all heard a gunshot. Mashahiro gulped. Then, he fell on the ground.

Mariah's dim face became brighter when she saw their life saver, agent 31. Again, her eyes started being filled with the tears of happiness and relief.

"You alright?" The slate-haired, Russian agent asked her.

Mariah nodded somehow, sighing of relief. Then, they saw at Ray, who was trying to get up from the floor. His feet were still tied with iron chain which were connected with the wall. 31 put out a pistol from his pocket and shot at those chains which made him free.

"Thanks, 31." said the raven-haired Chinese, breathing somehow.

"Ray, are you okay?" asked Mariah, with a worried voice.

"Quite better now." replied the boy, panting.

Then he looked at the slate-haired agent. He asked him, "Could you find the statue?"

Smirking, and not uttering a single word, Kai Hiwatari put out a wooden box from his pocket and opened its lid. There was the golden statue, glittering.

"Thank God..." uttered the boy and was about to fall down being unable to maintaining his balance, but the second agent caught him, grabbing his back.

"Don't lose confidence, control yourself." advised he, "Now, I think we should get out from here."

"Yeah, sure." replied the pink-haired neko-jin, beside them. So as they told, as they worked.

* * *

 **So my dears, how's that? Good or bad? Please r &r!  
**

 **By the way...I'm not writing any sexual contents again.. :P**

 **That lyrics which I used in the previous chapter was the translation of a Hindi Bollywood song "Aa Zara" which belonged to "Murder 2" movie ;P I thought it would be better for explaining that situation :P**

 **P.S: My dear Indigo Jupiter, are you ready for welcoming agent 31? ;D**


	9. Once upon in a desert

**Hello everyone! Hope everything is alright. Yeah, I'm also very much amused because tomorrow I'll go to shopping for Eid...Oh I can't believe myself that Eid is coming! Yahoo! Off, how many days are left?  
**

 **Oh sorry for talking too much, Let's start now.**

* * *

It was really very hot place of Pakistan. Probably, one of the hottest. Perhaps, hottest place of Pakistan ever. Wherever we might cast our eyes, we could see only sand and sand. The sand was golden in color, just like the powder of gold. If you powder any bar of gold, you may see the color of the sand of Thar desert in them. Moreover, sun was above everyone's head, spreading scorching heat. Her heated and golden rays were dazzling everyone's eyes. With the scorching light of the sun, the sand was glittering more and more.

There was no tree. How could there be any tree excluding cactus? Thar desert is a place where hardly rains. So much less rainfall was responsible for the extinction of trees. Because, they couldn't get enough water for their well-being. And cactus? Well, it is a supernatural tree. It can easily live without any water for long.

Kai Hiwatari was casting his eyes here and there. He wore a cap on his head, for protecting his face and head from the heat of sun. He was sweating heavily.

"Thar desert has two parts." said he, in his inner mind, "One part is situated in India and the other part is in Pakistan. But Pakistan has only 15% of it. Very less rainfall occurs here. Oh my God, I've to operate my mission in here?"

"Chill, Hiwatari..." said a female voice, over her microphone, "Don't make so excuses, huh?"

"Oh okay..." he said, sheepishly, clenching his teeth.

"Just remember, you've to make our moves very cautiously. Nobody must get your presence here, understand?" said she.

"I've understood your words, 25." The Russian agent said, "Actually, I was born and grown up in Russia, which is really very cold place. So I can't bear the hot weather here."

"Don't worry, 31." The brunette said, "Everything will be alright. Just concentrate on your mission. Oh yes, don't forget to drink enough water. Else, you may fall in dehydration."

"I'll." said he, "Just tell me what do I need to do?"

"You've to kill an (in) famous Khan here." said she, "Opps...sorry not famous, but very very much notorious he is."

"Please 25, stop making riddles." Kai said, with a restless voice, "Just tell me who's he."

"Well, his full name is General Mohammad Israfil Khan." The coco-haired, ruby-eyed girl said, "He used to be a notorious political leader when he was young. Which crime hadn't he done? You know, he was addicted to drinking a lot. And he was a narrow-minded people. With an excuse of protecting the religion, he murdered a lot of innocent people. Many bright students and wise teachers had been sacrificed for his narrowness of his mind. Even the women and children couldn't get rid of it."

"Don't worry, 31." said he, "Now, I won't let him destroy so many valuable lives. He will surely pay for what he did."

"But listen my words at once." said Hilary, "He isn't here."

"Not here?" exclaimed Kai, "If he's not here, then where?"

"Chill." said Hilary, "He will be here. With some UN guards. He'll be in a jeep car which will be access through a gate. There's a mosque in front of the gate. You've to kill him before he would access through the gate. If you can't, you'll fail. Also be careful about one thing. No UN Guard should be killed. If it happens, your mission won't be successful. And the most important thing, you've to collect a sniper rifle so that you can kill the general easily. Snipers help a lot, you know."

"Yes, they help." The slate-haired Agent said, "But from where, will I collect it?"

"There will be an old lady who will be selling fruits. You've to go to her." said she, "And say to her that you want that fruit which is enough to destroy a life."

"Alright." said Kai, as he started keeping searching.

* * *

The girl was sitting below a leafless tree. She was wearing a large scarf that covered her whole face. There was a big basket in front of her, full of fruits. Not only fruits, but also one other thing it contained.

"Pardon me Allah, I won't never ever want to dress like an old woman." said she, cursed her bad fate in her inner mind, "It's so hot there. Moreover, this black thick scarf...just nothing but a piece of shit! Why will I be always? Why?"

She was blabbering in her inner mind. But she stopped when someone called her.

"Granny..." said a man, who was almost 30 years old, "Would you kindly give me some fruits?"

What? What the hell did he call her? Granny? Means...Grandma?

The young girl clenched her teeth.

"I'm only 20 years old.." thought the girl, clenching her hands, "But he called me grandma?"

"Hey Granny, are you hearing?" yelled he, again, with an annoying voice.

"Look Mister, don't call me Granny!" yelled she, pointing her finger at him, "Got it?"

The person got kinda shocked.

"But..." he tried to say, but the lady stopped him and said, "Now tell me, which fruit you need?"

"Apple." said he.

"Okay, how many?"

"1 kg."

The girl who was disguised as an old lady, sighed, as she put 12 apples in a polybag and handed it to the customer.

"How much do they cost, Ma'am?" asked he.

"60 rupees." said she, still her teeth were clenched. She was feeling like to kill her customer right then.

"Okay, here it is." said he, handing her some notes of rupee, "Thanks." as he left the place.

After a few seconds, a slate-haired boy came in the place. He said, "Hello Ma'am, I need some fruits."

"Which fruit?" asked she.

"That fruit which is enough for killing a man." he said, smirking evilly.

Soon, the eyes of that girl became widened. She was surprised to hear him. Swiftly, she stood up.

"You? So you're famous agent 31?" exclaimed she, "Oh my God! I can't believe myself."

In front of her, the man smirked.

"You need M195 rifle, don't you?" asked she, "Here it is." as she brought out a sniper rifle from inside of that basket.

"Thanks." said he.

"Hide it from everyone." said the girl, "Because it's dangerous. You may kill him the Khan. May before he access through the gate. May Allah help and protect you, Mr. 31. Good luck!"

"Thanks, Miss." said the boy, "By the way, can I know your name?"

"My name's...Maha Jails. Please don't tell anyone."

"Okay, don't worry, I won't." said he, assuring her, leaving the place.

Then he got onto the roof of the mosque. He could heard the sound of Ajan. It was currently 1:00 pm. As he saw a jeep was coming, he pointed the rifle towards it. Targeting properly, he shot. And with God's help, he became successful. When the guards were busy to investigate who the killer was, he quietly escaped, leaving his sign there.

 **Me: Oh, at last...it has been completed.**

 **Redoan (Cousin): Hmm..you are a discriminator.**

 **Me: Discriminator? How?**

 **Redoan: You've troubled Rayiah a lot in the last chapter. And here?**

 **Me: Hey, what do you want to say? Should I have troubled my dear friend here? (Hugs her tightly)**

 **Redoan: No, you've to admit that you're a discriminator.**

 **Me: Look bro, She has to suffer a lot in scorching heat. (Fans her)**

 **Redoan: Okay, keep busy with your friend, I'm going...**

 **Me: Listen, wait...(Runs)**


	10. Hospitally hospitality

**Hi my dear friends! Hope everything is absolutely awesome going! Sorry, I forgot to tell about the next mission in the last chapter. Sorry to my Indian co-writers also whom I should have said to be prepared for welcoming agent 31. :P Thanks to my dear reviewers: Indigo Jupiter and Saiyan Phoenix. By the way, I've felt really very bad to know about your account, Sora (Saiyan Phoenix) Hope you come back soon, you were a great author dear. We are missing you so much. And yes, if you don't write beyblade fanfics anymore, at least finish "Discovering love" and "Death Call". Specially, death call. It was awesome, dear. Please, come back! (Sniffs).**

 **Oh no, I'm getting too much emotional in these days friend. Pardon me for that. And sorry for blabbering too much also :P. So here's the next. Are you ready?**

It was the middle part of India. A large, long, wide and deep river was flowing away by the side of the large hospital. Her sapphire blue water was glittering in the sunshine. And her edge was covered with evergreen, soft grass. If you saw it, you would think that I had gone mad. Because if you saw the large mansion in your own eyes, you couldn't believe that it could be a hospital. It was looked like a royal palace. Its wall was made of marble stones. In walls, there were attached many zipsum artworks. The wall was black in color and the artworks were white. And the roof was designed very beautifully. Those who saw that, couldn't forget it's beauty. And those who had taken treatment in this hospital? The luckiest people of the earth ever they are!

There were four nurses who were closest friends of each other. During their off period, they were sitting together in the balcony, enjoying the cool, sweet, soft morning breeze and gossiping with each other. But they weren't very happy. If you saw their faces, you could easily tell that they had been tensed and worried about something.

"Chill, Abhi." Said an elder but young Indian lady, "We will be saved."

"But how, Sora?" asked another girl, "He is always taunting us and teasing us. God, why did he get himself admitted in this hospital? Couldn't he find another hospital?"

"Because, he's really a rich man." Another spectacled, short-haired girl said, "But you know, he's one of the top terrorists of India. Even police can't do anything with him because he has so much power, properties and wealth with him. He always gives a big amount of bribe to them. God, what's happening with our country? Have I to treat the terrorist?"

"No…I won't, Soumi…." said the youngest, sniffing, "Last night, when I went to treat him...he, caught my hand suddenly and pulled me towards him…." Her voice was being chocked with tears. She couldn't utter any single word.

"What?" asked the eldest nurse. Her eyes were widened. She couldn't believe her own ears.

"Yes…" uttered the nurse, sobbing.

"Don't cry, Viu…" said the spectacled nurse, hugging her, tried to comfort her patting her shoulder, "Everything will be alright."

"But how?" asked that nurse, named Abhi.

The eldest nurse smiled. She said, "Just wait and watch!"

He parked the speedboat at the edge of the river as he got down from it.

"So 25, what should I do here?" asked the Russian agent, over his microphone.

"Here….you've to kill an Indian Don, who is known as Dewanaa ji among all Indians. **(Note: Sorry, I couldn't find any better name :P)** He's also a terrorist like that Pakistani General. He also used to kill a lot of innocent people with a false view to protecting the religion. He's a narrow-minded person. Currently, he's admitted in the hospital and going to have an operation. You've to kill him. So, have you got my points?" said the brown-haired lady.

"Yeah, got it." Answered he, positively. He turned his eyes around his environment. Really, the weather is very suitable and comfortable for him to carry a mission on. The morning breeze was really enjoyable.

"Environment matters a lot." Thought he as he was about to step forward but stopped as he saw an Indian guard coming there.

"God, even this hospital isn't free from danger." He said to himself, "I better get myself hid somewhere." As he hid himself behind a bush, putting out a combat knife from his pocket.

Stealthily, he followed him. No sooner had the guard seen him than Kai wrapped his neck with his arms, applying all his strengths so that he couldn't make any sound. Then with the knife, he slayed his throat.

"Fly." Thought he, interchanging the cloths. Going inside like a normal guard, he got into an elevator. The elevator rose up and stopped at a moment.

He came out from it, turning his eyes around. There were some nurses and doctors, no guards were there.

"Now what do I do?" whispered he.

"Hmm…now you've to find a nurse whose name is Sora." Said the female agent.

"Alright…" he said, started searching. At a time, he saw some nurses were gathering together and gossiping.

"Excuse me…" said he, "Can I know whose name is Sora here?"

A black-haired, beautiful young lady stood up, stopping gossiping. She said, "Yes, I'm Sora. But what happened? Do you need something from me? How can I help you?"

"Well, I wanna meet Mr. Dewanaa ji at once." Said the slate-haired agent.

"What?" exclaimed a short-haired, spectacled nurse, "Sorry Mister, but you can't meet him now. Within sometimes, he will be taken to operation theatre."

"Wait for a minute, Soumi." Said the elder lady, "Can you tell your password, please?"

"Thanks to 25.." Thought he, "She really manages everything very nicely."

"What happened?" said the lady, "Please, tell the password."

"Well…" uttered that guy, "My password is BRO2886."

"Congratulations, Mr. 31." The lady said, smilingly, "Now, you can go inside."

"Thanks, Miss." Kai said, entering into that room.

"Sora, what have you done?" asked another girl, "Don't you know that none is allowed to meet any patient before operation?"

"Chill, Viu." The lady said, smirking, "Now we're getting rid of him."

"But how?" asked that youngest member of the gang.

The lady again smirked. She said, "Girls, don't tell me that you don't know the famous agent 31."

"What?"

"31?"

"OMG!"

"I wanna meet him."

"Relax, girls." Said the leader, "At first let him finish his work. He has come here to finish the notorious Dewanaa ji."

When the girls were talking with each other, the famous Hiwatari came out from the room. Seeing him, the eldest nurse smirked. She asked, "Are you done?"

"Completely." Answered he, "And nobody can recognize him as finished now."

"31, it's really you!" exclaimed one of those girls.

"If it aren't I, then what? My soul or ghost?" replied the slate-haired boy, smirking, leaving the place.

"Let's go inside." Said the eldest lady as everyone followed her. Their patient was lying down in the bed.

"Hey, see him at once." Said one of that girls, "He has no sign of any injury or wound in his body."

"Then looks like…31 hasn't done anything to him." Said a short-haired, spectacled girl, with a frustrated voice,

"Soumi, I think you haven't recognized 31 yet properly." The eldest said, "Just check his heartbeats at once."

With a look of disbelief on her face, she went to the patient. Pressing the stethoscope on his chest, her eyes became widened in surprise. She couldn't believe her own ears. Yes, his heart wasn't responding at that moment.

"Amazing!" whispered the girl, somehow.

He was going calmly, for leaving that place. But suddenly, his eyes became widened. He clenched his teeth. Somebody shot him just then. He looked at his shoulder. There was bleeding heavily. He cried out as he felt a sharp pain. Looking behind, he saw someone running, wearing the same cloth like him.

"Stop!" He yelled, started running and tried to follow him. Running, he put out the 9mm pistol from his pocket and tried to shot him. But he was so cunning that he could dodge his attack easily. With his surprise, Kai saw that he was none but he. The attacker was looked like just him. The same slate-colored hair, crimson-colored orbs, blue triangles on cheeks and pale skin-everything!

"What the hell…." Kai mumbled but couldn't speak anything rather he fell on the ground, being failed in maintaining balance as he was injured. He just saw him running away. Within one second, his eyes became closed as he drifted to the world of unconsciousness.

His eyes were fluttered opened. He turned his eyes round the whole room. He was lying down in a hospital bed. Looks like, it was a room of hospital. A saline tube was connected with the opposite side of his left palm. A sharp pain went through his shoulder as he frowned and looked at it. It was freshly bandaged.

"Where am I?" thought he. But he hadn't to think anymore as he saw someone entering into the room. And she was none but one of his familiar ladies. He had seen her. She was that nurse who had asked him for his password.

"How're you feeling now, Mr. 31?" asked the lady, softly. She was holding a bright smile on her face.

"Quite better." He replied, trying to sit on the bed.

"By the way, 31…" started the lady, "There's someone who're willing to meet you."

"Call her inside." Said Kai.

Smilingly, the lady yelled, "Come in, Miss."

To Kai's exclamation, a chocolate-haired, ruby-eyed, pale-skined lady entered into the room. In those days, he couldn't meet her. But it didn't mean he didn't know her. Of course he knew her. It was she who suggested her in his every missions. She is the one who said him what to do and what not during operations. There were the dry signs of tears on her cheeks. Her cheeks and eyes were red. Looks like, she was crying for long time. Her pale expression was looking paler. She lost pretty weight in those days when he had met her last. Her expression was looking very weak, tensed and worried. Did she worry about something or someone?

"25, you're here?" said Kai, breaking the silence. His eyes were widened. He couldn't believe his own eyes.

"Yeah, it's me." Said the girl, with an irritated voice, wiping her tears, "Is it my crime to meet you? Can't I meet you?"

"No no…I've never mentioned it.." Kai said, "But what are you doing in India?"

"What do you think, Mister?" the girl said, putting her hands in her thin waist, "Do I suggest you from the head office only? No, 31. Wherever you go, I follow you. I was in India, not in our head office."

"But…" Kai tried to say something but was stopped by that girl, "And what do you think? You would be admitted in hospital but I wouldn't come to meet you? 31, I'm your partner. I care for you. I care for you a lot."

The boy remained stopped. The brunette continued, "Since when you've phoned me and asked me for help, I should have said that I couldn't help you. Because from many days, you haven't kept any connection with our agency. But I couldn't. Do you know why? Because I care for you. And when I heard that you're injured badly and admitted in hospital, I couldn't remain in the Indian branch of our agency. Because I care for you. And you?"

"25, please…" Kai tried to say something but the girl again stopped him, "Please Kai, no more now. I…I'm saying..please don't operate any mission now. You're in danger. Your life is in danger, Kai. I don't want you to endanger your own life. Please Kai, try to understand my words. Please…" as the girl burst into tears.

Kai just stared at her. Really, she's crying now. How can she cry? That girl, who kept suggesting him and suggesting him, she's crying and caring for him? Really?

"Kai…I…I love you…" said the girl, "I know you don't love me. But please, don't do this, Kai. I'm saying….I'll operate every mission instead of you. But not you, Kai."

"But 25, I've to know who the clone was." Said Kai, clenching his teeth and jaw, "He shot me. It clearly proves that he's my enemy. And it means…he's my opponent. Please, let me find him and finish him. I think…he may be from Russia."

"Let him go to hell." Said Hilary, "I'll kill him, but not you."

"Hilary, I'm requesting you." Said Kai, patting her cheeks with his palm, throbbing them gently, "I love you a lot. And I..I'm really very happy that you've come here to meet me. I know, you care for me and love me a lot. It's enough for me that you've said that you will take my place and operate missions. I promise Hilary…I won't harm myself. I'll kill that moron! Only for you, Hil, only for you."

"Promise me, don't take any risky step." Said the girl, crying.

"I promise you, Hilary." Said the boy, "Now, please stop crying, dear. You love me, don't you? If you, please don't shed tears anymore?"

The brunette wiped her tears and smiled. Really, he's safe now. He's talking with her. In front her eyes. She could feel everything. Then why should she cry in this way?

"Hey, sorry for interrupting." The both could hear a female voice, "But the meeting time is over."

"So soon?" Hilary requested, "Please, let me be here for some more time."

"Okay, we'll…" said another nurse, entering into that room as the two nurse also entered the room, "But in one condition."

"What condition?" asked Kai, being confused, smiling.

"We all want to take a selfie with you." Said a girl, "Will you pretty please permit us?"

Kai looked at Hilary. The brunette said, "Fine, but don't share it with anyone or in any social media."

"Don't worry, we won't." assured the eldest nurse as they all got ready for taking a selfie.

Ah! What a cute moment it was!

 **Yes, it means, still two chapters are left for its ending (sighs) Hope you all have enjoyed it. So please read and review!**

 **P.S: Next mission will be in the icy land, again :P**


	11. Again: In the icy land

**Hello everyone! Hope everything is awesome! Thanks to Indigo Jupiter and Sharingan blossoms, HeavenRider and CanisHeroine for reviewing :D Glad you love that chapter :P By the way, this chapter may be short, so sorry for that. Because my head is throbbing up. Ouch!  
**

 **Okay, ready for being thrilled once again?  
**

 **Dedicated to: HeavenRider.**

* * *

The train was moving fast by the rail lines. The wheels were being rubbed with the iron lines and being sparked. It was making really a very nasty and disgusting sound. But Kai Hiwatari hadn't had enough time with him to pay any heed to those things. He was really very worried and tensed about one thing.

"Do you think you'll find him?" asked a familiar brunette.

"Yeah, why not?" he said, "Because last time when I came to Russia, I saw him here."

"So, why didn't you finish him right then?" asked the girl, being confused.

"Because...agent 63 forbade me to do that." replied the slate-haired boy, "I wanted to finish him. Do you know, 25, that moron made me such things which I never wanted to do. He was an alley of Dr. B, who was a notorious scientist. You must have heard his name, mustn't you?"

"Yeah, I have." replied the girl, nodding affirmatively.

"He assigned me in his personal missions and made me killed very innocent people for money." said he, heaving a deep sigh, "I've killed many innocent and sinless people, Hil. I'm...I'm such a criminal."

"Kai, please don't say these things." said Hilary, "When you got to know that Dr. B was the real evil, you've killed him, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I must have." replied the Russian, "But once I was kidnapped and tortured by him. Mostly I didn't remain in my consciousness properly. So I think...he might have taken any sample from my body. Such as blood, hair or nail. Then he made my clone. Still that clone is alive, Hilary. Boris discovered when I left his companion and decided not to help him, he has surely assigned that agent to kill me. Because he wants to take revenge of me."

"Please, don't let him do that." said Hilary. Her voice was being chocked with tears, "Else...I won't live..."

"No Hil, don't utter such words." Kai said, with a comforting and soft voice, "I promise you...he can't do it ever during his lifetime. He'll be finished...and in my hand."

"Let it be, Kai." said she, "I have trusted on you. Please, don't destroy it."

"I won't." Kai assured the brunette.

* * *

He got down from the train. There was nobody in the station. He turned his eyes and saw the whole station. Seeing none, he came out from the station. When he came last in Russia, he saw Russian guards in military uniforms. They were well armed, with Alfred Kalashnikov (AK-47) rifles. Some of they contained .45 pistols also. And Boris had special bodyguards. They all handled SMG-SD6. They used to wear black suits with black glasses. They all looked very mysterious.

Stepping stealthily, he came in front of a building. It wasn't unfamiliar to him at all.

It was that building..from where he had killed that Russian general when he had come to Russia last time.

Suddenly, he could hear a gunshot.

"Looks like...someone has targeted me." thought he. His eyes were widened. He turned his eyes here and there in order to see that shooter. When he looked above, he saw someone hiding himself from the window. He saw it through it's windows.

Clenching his teeth, he entered into that building. Going upstairs with running feet, he opened the door. He saw nothing but a guy. They weren't unfamiliar at all with each other. They were familiar...from previous...

That same dual-toned hair.

Same crimson-colored orbs.

Same blue triangles, painted in both pale cheeks.

"Welcome, agent 31!" said that guy, "Oh! You just look like my twin brother, don't you?"

Kai was silent totally. He could have never thought that that moron could have been here also.

"So, how was my hospitality?" asked he. An evil smirk was playing in the corners of his lips.

"Just a third-class style!" replied Kai, about roaring, managing somehow to utter any word, "Now tell me, where's your boss?"

"He's not here." replied he, "He's waiting for you. That's why he has sent me here, to take you to him."

"You can never take me to him." said Kai, "Because it's I who will go to him right now. And only after knowing his location. Now will you tell me or will I make you tell it?"

"How dare you!" Now the smirk was vanished from the face of the clone, "Hold your tongues!"

"It was you who started." said Kai, "Now, tell directly like a gentleman. Else, you yourself will call your own danger."

"I won't." said he and suddenly grabbing Kai's collars, he grasped him towards the walls. Kai was ready for that. He just kicked a upper kick at his cheek. He was thrown up to ground. Though he wasn't ready for it, but he stood up. He gritted his fingers in his palms to offer a upper punch. But 31 was prepared for it by placing his gripped left hand under his right elbow. No sooner had the clone been about to throw the punch than the slate-haired Russian blocked it.

Who knew that for how long the fight was continued? But the evil clone suddenly noticed at the injury right at the shoulder of Kai Hiwatari. So, an evil plan was hit upon in his brain. He acted as though he had been about to throw a lower punch towards Kai. Kai noticed it and started getting himself prepared for blocking it. That was a single mistake made by him. The clone turned that mistake in an opportunity and threw a upped kick towards Kai's shoulder. It hurt him and so he was thrown to ground, failing maintaining balance.

He burst out laughing, putting out a desert eagle from his pocket, pointing it at him.

"Today's your last day, Hiwatari." said he, with an evil smirk spreading all over his face, "So, start count-down."

Kai was trying hard to get up. But he was being failed. Because his shoulder was badly wounded. Moreover, it was hurting him a lot. He gritted his teeth.

"God, please keep my Hilary safe and sound." Thought he. Her sweet smile, her adorable ruby-colored teary eyes, her pale skin and cheeks, her chocolate-colored smooth, silky hair...were all remembered by him at that moment. "And please, get the Boris and his moron assistant killed somehow!" he prayed in sheer fear.

He closed his eyes, becoming ready for feel a sharp pain.

3...2...1...

He could hear a sound of gunshot. But it didn't hurt him. Besides, he couldn't feel any pain in his body. He opened his eyes.

There wasn't that clone in front of him. Rather, he was lying down on the ground. Blood was trickling down from his head. In front of him, two persons were standing. They were smiling. One was male and the another was female. The male one had blood-red hair and sea-blue colored eyes. While the female had two-toned long hair and olive-green colored orbs. Both of them had fair complexion.

"Tala..Julia..." uttered Kai.

The red-haired Russian rushed towards him, helping him to stand up. He asked worriedly, "Kai, you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm." replied he, standing up, "Thanks for saving my life."

"Hey, don't mention thanks." replied Julia, with a soft voice, "It was our responsibility. And if you want to thank someone, you should thank 25 for it. In fact, she has sent us here to protect your life."

"Oh...that girl..." Kai started but didn't finish. Really, she cared for him a lot. She sent another two agents here so that he couldn't be harmed or endangered by anything or anyone.

"C'mon, Kai..." spoke Tala, "At first, check the body at once."

The trio rushed over the body. A speaker was connected with it's ear as well as a mini-microphone also. Kai removed the speaker from his ear. Then he started hearing it. His eyes became widened. The trio couldn't believe their own ears.

"13, is there anything alright?" asked a familiar male voice.

Controlling the first thrust of being shocked and surprised, the slate-haired Russian said, "Nothing is alright here, Sir."

"What?" exclaimed he, "What do you mean?"

"I mean...13 is gone, Boris. This is 31."

"What?" Boris's eyes became widened. He gulped in fear, "But..."

"Your days are gone, Boris." replied the red-haired Russian, smirking.

"But still I've chances." said he, laughing, "What do you think? Can you guys beat me so easily? No, never! Boris was never lost, still isn't lost, and won't be lost. 31, father Dickenson is in my hands."

"What?" exclaimed Kai, roaring, "Look, don't put your dirty hands on him."

"Of course I will." said he, smirking, "If you want to see him safe and sound, then don't forget to play in final round. The final round will take place there where the game was started." as he disconnected.

"Hello? Hello?!" Kai yelled but failed to hear.

"Shit!" he said, "Now what do I do?"

Two hands were placed on his two shoulders.

"Don't worry, 31." said a Russian, "We all are with you."

"And we know, only you and you will win this war." The Spanish said, smiling.

"Thanks...for supporting..." said Kai.

He has to win.

At any cost, he has to kill him.

* * *

 **So friends, how's it? Good or bad? Please r &r. HeavenRider, hope you will like it, Bro. Because it contains one of your favorite pairings :P  
**

 **P.S: Guys, here's a short but easy riddle for you all. Can you tell why the clone was named 13? :P**


	12. The Grand Finale

**Hello peoples! Firstly a lot lot lot lot...of thanks to Indigo Jupiter, Sharingan Blossoms, Desires of autumn leaves, HeavenRider and James Birdsong for reviewing. You guys are the best..oops sorry, not only the best, but also the 'bestest' ever! :P So, here's the chapter. And it will be the last chapter of the fic. So, for what are you waiting? Read and enjoy!**

* * *

It was a dark night. The moon...not only the moon, the stars could hardly be seen. Looks like the night sky was covered with the sheet of darkness. Sorry, darkness wasn't only that was dominating at that night. Thunders were sparkling. Droplets of rain was being showered from sky. The sky was overcast with thick and black clouds. The roaring of thunder could be heard easily. They all were behaving like monsters.

Meanwhile, a purple-haired guy grabbed the mouth of a normal, spectacled priest. Then grabbing him, he took him inside, closing the door of the church. The whole church was being guarded by well trained guards. They were in black suit, black glasses and strong weapons. They were highest careful and conscious about their movement. They were guarding so that an insect couldn't enter into the church.

But one thing entered. Sorry, he wasn't a thing. He was a person. A fearless, confidence, brave, cunning, clever, intelligent, stubborn, fierce agent. His code name is 31. His crimson orbs were burning in fire. Usually his eyes remain cold, but they start burning at two times. When he is angry and when he has an ambition. Now he had two. Both of ambition and anger.

Gritting his teeth, he turned his eyes here and there. He had not any single weapon with him, excluding a fiber-wire. On the other hand, his opponent was very much powerful. Their snipers were targeted at different zones. And he was stuck at the middle of them, helplessly.

But he was never helpless at all. He turned his eyes there, turned them here. Taking single footsteps, he was stopping, seeing again if there were any enemy. He was utilizing his every single chance. To him, a single chance was like a golden chance right then.

Slowly, he opened the large gate of church. The heads of phoenix bird was designed at the wooden doors of the gate. The guards weren't there then. The slate-haired Russian agent managed somehow to draw their attention on another object, by making sounds or another etc etc...

The staircase was made of marble stones. In it's each corner, weeds were growing up. The silver staircase was almost green. Below there, a guard was marching to here from there like a soldier. His eyes were covered with black glasses.

Kai Hiwatari slowly got down from the staircase. Then, he put out the fiber wire from his pocket. Wrapping it around his throat, he finished him. Taking his 9mm pistol and exchanging the cloth, he slowly moved towards his secret armory. The armory was a tin-shaded building. Droplets of rain were falling down on the tin-made roof and making beautiful, melodious sounds. If you haven't heard this sound yet, you must. Because it's so sweet sound. Maybe, it can beat the melodious voice of the greatest singers all over the world.

If anyone had been there, he or she must have been enjoyed that sound. In fact, they might be silent, speechless in amazement. But he wasn't. Because he had to do another thing, which was most important to him of all.

Opening the backward door of armory, he took the M195 sniper rifle. He got it from Pakistan. That Pakistani girl gave him the rifle. Since when he got the rifle, his tasks became easier. It was such an awesome weapon. If he targeted at someone's arm or leg and shot, he or she would die. Such powerful weapon it was.

Taking the rifle, he filled its magazine with .50 cal ammo. Filling, he took his suppressed 9mm pistol and break the electric bulbs, shooting at them so that nobody could know about his presence in his armory as the bulbs were lighting.

Then, he targeted his rifle through the broken window at the large gate and shot. Within one minute, some guards came out from the gate. They started investigating who shot as they could hear the gunshot. That was an easy chance for Kai. So, he just finished them by shooting them with his rifle in a single minute.

Coming out from the armory, he entered into the main church building. Putting out his 9mm pistol sd, he threw a guard to ground. Then, at the staircase, he utilized his sniper rifle fully. There were many guards waiting for him by holding custom W2000 rifles. But in a single moment, he played with all. He finished the guards of upstairs also by his sniper rifle. No guard could feel anything about his presence.

Finishing all of the guards in the hallroom...both in downstairs and upstairs, he kissed on his rifle as he started stroking his fingers on it.

"Thank you so much." said he, "Just for your silent fury, I've...I've become successful in finishing a large part of my enemies. But still I need to finish more." as he came from the basement to the upstairs. There was the main prayer room. The floor was so beautifully decorated. There were some benches arranged in rows and columns for the prayers. In front of them, there was a stage. A crush sign made of silver was on the white marble floor stage. Backward, there was a secret room. Only he and father Dickenson knew about that room. Often they used to chit-chat in that room. The room had two separated part with a wooden wall. A square sized small window was made at it's middle.

He entered into that room. He heard someone saying, "Follow the right path. Throw out your weapons. Remember that you're in God's house."

The voice was so soothing and angelic. It seemed very familiar to the Russian agent.

"It's...father Dickenson!" he gasped. His eyes were widened. He couldn't believe his own ears.

Removing the slide from the little window, he saw there the priest, sitting on a chair. His hands were tied with ropes. There was not only he, but also another familiar person to Kai Hiwatari. He was cursing someone and badmouthing. Looks like his tongue has no bound. Suddenly, he hit the poor priest with the SP 12 shotgun in his hand.

That was enough for making Kai's amethyst colored eyes burn in fire.

"How dare that moron!" He just screamed and broke the wooden wall with a single hit of his sniper rifle. The purple-maned guy gasped in fear. His eyes were widened. He could never imagine that Kai Hiwatari could be there.

"You moron, bastard, piece of shit!" roared Kai, like a fierce lion, "How dare you to hit an innocent priest! Today is your last day."

He pointed his sniper rifle towards the guy. That guy smirked. He just pointed his SP 12 at the priest.

"If you wanna see him alive, be my slave!" ordered he.

Kai stopped. He again said, "Hey, don't you dare kill him!"

"I won't, I won't kill him." said he, with an evil smirk spread all over his face, "Just you've to be my slave. At first, let your rifle down."

The slate-haired boy fell in hesitation. He couldn't think what he had to do or what not.

"What are thinking, 31?" asked Boris, "You've just to surrender. I promise, I'll keep everyone safe."

Suddenly, Kai's face became full of evil smile. He just put his M195 rifle down and knelt down before Boris.

"Alright." said he, "From today, I'm yours."

Boris started laughing evilly. He burst out an evil laughter. Getting the sky, the wind trembled, he kept laughing. The sound of his laughter was being echoed in the whole hall room.

Kai gritted his teeth. Tears of insult and the pain of losing were slowly tricking down from his crimson-colored orbs. He was looking at the ground. He just remembered about those missions he had operated in different positions on globe. America, Russia, Italy, France, Germany, China, Pakistan, India, Bangladesh...but he lost! In the end, he lost!

Boris kept laughing. But suddenly, he had to stop his laughter. He gasped. His eyes were widened. For sometimes, he kept standing like a statue. Then all on a sudden, his body collapsed on the ground.

A brown-haired, ruby-eyed girl entered into the spot. Her teeth and hands were clenched. Anger was being showered from her eyes. Her hair was untidy, blowing in the air.

"Bastard!" she roared, like a fierce lioness. Her hand was holding a sharp bladed sword. She stabbed it at his back as the blood got sprinkled on her pale, serene face.

"How dare you make Kai your slave?" Again she roared, like a tigress, "What have you thought? You'll win this war so easily? You'll make Kai your slave so easily? No way, Boris. Your thought was wrong. Totally wrong! Nothing, none can harm Kai as long as we all are with him, got it?" as she kept stabbing the sword at different parts of his body.

"Hilary, stop it now!" said Kai, "It's enough!"

The girl stopped as she looked at the slate-haired boy. She was looking terrible. Her cheeks were covered with blood. Her whole body was shivering in excitement. Tears were flowing down from her eyes, getting the bloods washed away.

"Kai, now we've to go." said she, with a soothed voice.

"But..." Kai stopped as he looked at the priest.

He smiled a serene smile. Then he said, "Go, my son. Your fate is waiting for you. Just don't forget one thing: keep your heart always right."

"I won't forget it ever." said Kai, "Thank you so much for being a good friend."

"You're welcome." said he, nodding as the duo left the place, with single footsteps. They were holding each other's hands, gazing at each others' eyes. They knew, they had to spend rest of their lives in this way.

Then, the rain was stopped. The sun was about to rise in the sky. Droplets of rain was trickling down from the green leaves. The priest prayed, "God! Keep everything and everyone in the world safe, sound, happy and pure always!"

* * *

 **Ah well...I know you all must never have imagined that sweet Hilary could be such kind of furious! Though she is furious on Tyson, but that fury and this fury...aren't similar to each other at all :P**

 **Okay, so the game is finished and the winner is: Kai Hiwatari! So let's celebrate the celebration party! But please before partying, read and review! :P**


End file.
